


Something to Prove

by VAV_Scenarios



Category: VAV (Band)
Genre: Not Beta Read, Reader-Insert, Real Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 10:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12479740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VAV_Scenarios/pseuds/VAV_Scenarios
Summary: Yoonho danced like he had something to prove.And you loved watching him dance more than anything.





	Something to Prove

  
  
  
  
  
  


You would never admit it to anyone but you loved watching Yoonho dance. 

Yoonho danced as if he had something to prove. 

To prove that he didn’t waste the last nine years of training. To prove that he was worth the chance that A Team took when signing him under their company. To prove that he deserved to be a part of VAV. 

A Team was a good company and he was happy that they took him in. He was grateful for it. But it came with an immense amount of pressure.

Everyone knew him as No Yoonho from No Mercy. He was supposed to bring in new fans with this fame and he felt incredible guilt every time it failed. It seemed like there would always be a surge of new fans every promotion, excited to see him after he finally debut, but they never stayed. The company assured him it wasn’t his fault but they never stopped trying to put him front and center with the hope it would eventually work.

He wondered how long he would be known as No Yoonho from No Mercy and not as Ayno from VAV.

And so he trained harder.

He worked until late into the night either working on his rapping or dancing. 

While you loved the passion that he put into composing his raps, you preferred to see him dance.

Of course, it might’ve had something to do with the fact that you were only able to see Yoonho when he was practicing at the dance studio. He didn’t go to the dance studio often since A Team had their own practice room but he did go occasionally to learn new choreography and dance moves from the instructors.

Your friend was one of the instructors at the studio so you helped him out quite a bit. It just so happened that you were usually the one that helped him when Yoonho was there. You remembered the first time your friend had asked you to record them so that Yoonho would be able to review it later on. You hadn’t thought much of it and agreed. Anything to help out a friend, right?

But then you saw Yoonho dance.

He moved with so much power and determination. Even when he struggled with the choreography, he was still able to make it look as if it had always mean to perform that way. There was just something about him that made your heart race and you face heat up. You weren’t sure if it was from his good looks, goofy personality, or the hard expression he wore as he tried to get a move just right. Whenever he fell to the ground in exhaustion and let out a laugh, you couldn’t help but laugh along with him.

The next time Yoonho showed up at the dance studio, he was carrying himself differently. He still danced with a purpose but something about it told you that it was a different purpose today. You spent the whole session staring at him, trying to figure out what was different, rather than making sure you were recording him correctly. 

So when it came to review the video at the end, you were ashamed to see that you had filmed the floor for half of it.

Your friend had left the room to go take of some things, leaving you behind with Yoonho, who sat down beside you with a small groan. He took a long drink from his bottled water before turning to you with that goofy smile of his. You flushed a little and quickly looked away, turning your attention to the phone in your hands.

“Sorry, I must have zoned out because I ended up filming the floor…”

Yoonho watched over your shoulder for a few moments before it got to the part you were talking about. The camera had gone from recording him and your friend to just recording the floor with their shoes coming into frame once in a while. The longer that Yoonho stayed quiet, the more embarrassed you became. 

Finally, Yoonho let out a laugh and just put an arm around your shoulder.

His body was overheated from dancing but you found yourself not minding as he tugged you a little bit closer to him.

“It’s okay! I messed up a lot today so it was probably embarrassing anyways!”

You knew for a fact that he hadn’t but you kept it to yourself. Instead, you turned to look at him to apologize once more but stopped when you saw how close he was. Yoonho was still wearing that goofy smile that you normally thought was cute but at that moment you thought it was anything but. You swallowed hard.

“I-“

“Do you want to go see a movie this weekend? “

Yoonho laughed at the shocked expression that you made once you realized what he had asked. His arm fell from around your shoulders and he stood up. He stretched his arms above his head for a couple of seconds before turning his attention back to you.

“I can get someone to cover me for a few hours so it’s no big sneaking out if you’re worried about that.”

When you still didn’t answer, Yoonho held out a hand to you.

“I just want to spend some more time with you, is that okay?”

With that you finally let out a small laugh and smiled back at him. 

“Okay.”

You soon found out that Yoonho’s dancing and determination wasn’t the only things you liked about him. With each moment you spent with him after that day, you found more and more things and each one made you fall in love with him.

Now it was your turn to prove something.

Prove how much Yoonho meant to you.


End file.
